Hopelessly Confused
by xlyphiechanx
Summary: Just a series of Captain Swan one shots! (Captain Swan!) Fluff!
1. Chapter 1: Netflix

Ch. 1

**Netflix**

"Netflix, Netflix…" I mumble, walking along the paved road of Storybrooke. I kick a pebble and watch as it lands in a puddle, rippling the crystal clear water. One of the lamp lights flicker and I can hear that annoying little dwarf (or elf? Eh what's the difference) shouting about who knows what from Granny's diner.

But, on a more important note…

Just what the bloody hell is Netflix?

Perhaps an adventure, maybe one of those code names that Swan always seems to use with her boy Henry. Could this be an invitation to defeat another enemy?

"I should have worn a different outfit." I mutter under my breath, looking down at my attire. Casual clothes, that's what Mary Margret had told me when I bumped into her earlier today.

But, the only outfit I have is the one that's been on my body for the last 300 or so years. So, I actually went shopping today…well that's beside the point. (Maybe I'll save that for another day.)

Looking up ahead, and noticing that I'm rather close to the royal family's home, I breathe in deeply through my nose. To be completely honest, I don't know how the heck I'm supposed to act around that family.

It's like I'll walk in, or simply just clear my darn throat, and David will find some excuse to accuse me that I'm starting a fight or betraying them. And then Mary Margret will shoot him a look, but eye me suspiciously. Henry will roll his eyes, and Emma will just stand there awkwardly giving her parents a glare to shut the heck up.

And wait; guess who's the awkward pirate trying to make an escape route in less than .5 seconds.

Woopty doo it's me.

Pulling down the sweater a bit and combing my hand through my hair, I ring the doorbell, ready for the unexpected.

The door opens slowly, to reveal a very flustered Henry who looks absolutely mortified.

"O-Oh Killian you're here, uh one sec." He says quickly, shutting the door.

I blink my eyes a few times and stare at the worn down wooden door. Was that panic in his voice? Is something going on, is everything all right in there?

Wait, more importantly…

Did I just get kicked out without even stepping foot inside the house?

And while I shove my hands (ehm hand and hook) into the pockets of my pants, I hear screaming, some bowls smashing onto the floor, and I swear there's some sort of madman laughing in there.

But, who am I to question? I just came for the Netflix.

Upon waiting for honestly what's felt like an eternity, the door finally swings open.

"Hook, come in." Emma says, an apron wrapped neatly around her waist and a spatula covered in some kind of batter lodged into her hand. Her breathing is quite heavy, as if it seems that she's been running around.

"Nice of you to finally let me in." I smirk, walking into the house earning quite a glare from the blonde. Looking around I notice Henry sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn set on the table, David is sitting on one of the stools of the kitchen along with Mary Margret feeding their son.

The minute I enter, I brace myself for some kind of a war.

"What is he doing here? I thought this was family night?" David spits out, standing from his stool and marching over to me.

There's that tension.

I simply remain calm and collected. But, family night eh?

"I didn't know I was part of the family?" I question innocently turning around to face Emma. I give her a devilish grin, every hint of amusement written across my features. She only grunts in response.

"Wasn't me who wanted you here," She shoots back, pointing a finger at the boy," Henry insisted."

_Ding!_

"The cookies! Move pirate." She rushes past me, almost knocking me off of my feet, and rips open the oven door. The sweet scent of cookies fills the living room almost instantly. She waves her hand above the tray, and pulls them out.

"David, honey why don't you feed him." Mary Margret insists, noticing that her husband hasn't moved an inch from me. David gives me a warning type of look and turns around to feed his child.

"Hey, Killian come over here! Let's pick a movie to watch." Henry shouts out, motioning for me to come sit next to him. I look back to the kitchen to see Swan plating the cookies and David is glaring at me, his child in his arms and bottle in his little mouth.

Yeah, I should go sit down.

"What do we have here?" I ask, taking a seat on the comfy couch next to the bubbly boy.

"Well, I'm trying to pick a movie to watch, you know something with action and adventure." He says enthusiastically, grabbing at some weird black stick and clicking the buttons on it. I eye it curiously and notice that when he clicks a certain button, the screen on the black contraptions changes.

"What is that lass?" I ask, and he only raises an eyebrow as if insulting me that I'm an idiot.

"A remote? A t.v?" He says, wiggling the remote around.

I'll just play along with it.

"Of course, my apologies. I'm just getting used to all of this…stuff." I say with a small chuckle. Sinking more comfortably into the couch, I watch as Henry flips through channels.

It's like people trapped in a box and I'm not going to lie it creeps me out.

"Scared of the television, mate?" Emma teases, taking a seat to the right of Henry and setting down a plate of sweet cookies on the table.

I only snort in defense.

"Not scared Swan, just intrigued is all." I retort and she just rolls her eyes.

I look behind the couch and notice that the blonde's parents have retreated to someplace else.

Now I can breathe without fearing that I'll get scolded for living.

"Oh! Oh! I found a movie I wanna watch!" Henry shouts out, bobbing up and down on the comfy couch. He clicks a button on the remote and it opens up a picture of a sad excuse for a pirate.

"Pirates of the Caribbean, I figure since you're a pirate you'd maybe want to watch this?" Henry asks, and I furrow my brow at the picture of the man displayed on the screen.

I already hate him, but I'll let the boy watch the movie. Besides, he looks so happy and he doesn't know it, but his mother is giving me such a look that if I don't agree she'll kick me where it hurts and leave me to die.

"I'd love to." I say, giving the lad a smile and he happily presses the "play" button.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Swan giving me a satisfied look.

The movie begins.

_45 minutes in._

"I'll be right back." Henry states, leaving his position from the couch and heading to the bathroom.

Upon his absence I waste no time to talk to the beauty seated to my right.

"Do you like this movie?" I ask, honestly curious as to what she has to say.

She only shrugs and tosses a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Oh come on love, don't ignore me it is family night." I tease, a playful smirk forming on my lips.

"You're_ not_ family." She says sternly, folding her arms over her chest and giving me one of those glares she really only preserves for me.

"I suppose you're right…so then why am I here?" I question, and it clearly throws her off guard. Her eyebrows wiggle in frustration, and she turns her body around to scold me.

Yay, me.

"You're here because Henry wanted you to come." She says, and I swear even if it's dark in the room there's a little bit of heat crawling up onto those pale cheeks of hers.

"And that's all?" I ask, trying my best to pry her hidden reasons from her.

She shifts uncomfortably on the couch and tucks a loose strand of her blonde hair neatly behind her ear.

She opens her mouth to speak, and just when she's about too Henry hops over the couch and kicks me right in the head. His socks bounce off my skull as I gracefully bounce off the couch. My head thuds on the large wooden table and I groan in discomfort.

Then something warm oozes from my scalp, and things begin to look tipsy.

"Killian!" Voices shout around me, worried and filled with panic. Henry rushes to the phone and Emma grabs my head in her soft hands. Her emerald orbs are filled with concern and she brushes my cheek with her finger.

"You're going to be okay, don't worry." She says, her voice comforting.

Henry runs back into the living room with towels and mutters something to his mother that I can't quite understand due to my blaring headache.

Cutting off the lovely conversation, I mutter almost inaudibly with a lazy grin on my face,

"I don't remember drinking any rum."

Emma shoots me a look and Henry pales.

How I wish I had a glass.

xXx

**AN: Please leave a review, I was bored and kind of inspired to write this. I'm going to make this my drabble fic, 'cause why nooooot! I love these two, gah Killian is so good looking it hurts! **


	2. Chapter 2: Cellphones

Ch. 2

**Iphones**

It's a chilly evening, the ones where the frost tickles your cheeks and your breath comes out in puffs. Shaking my head slightly, to get the small flakes of snow off my face, I step into the dimly lit office of a certain blonde.

"Swan, you're handsome pirate has arrived." I chime and receive an annoyed grunt from the blonde.

"That's all I get? A grunt?" I tease, placing the cup of cocoa on her desk.

"You got this for me?" She asks, perking her head up from her work and staring at the bright red cup.

"It's freezing and you've been stuck in this office all day. I figured something nice wouldn't hurt." I say, leaning over the desk and staring into her emerald orbs.

I know she will never admit it, but for a short moment I see her get flustered before she composes herself and glares at me.

"Well, thank you for the nice gesture, but I have a lot of work to do." She waves me off, giving her stack of papers her full attention.

My eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Pushing me away after I was so kind as to get you a drink? Come on Swan don't be like that." I whine and fix the scarf around my neck so that its warmth hugs my body better. Got to admit it's pretty cold in here.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." She replies, not glancing up.

"Let's go somewhere." I insist, leaning over the desk yet again to stare at what she's looking at.

A bunch of numbers and names that I don't know and don't care about.

"I'm busy." She replies simply, and the annoyance in her voice is almost too hard to miss.

"You've been busy for the past two days, come on love don't make me wait any longer."

She looks up from her papers, and a small smile spreads across my lips.

"Now come le-"

"Here." She says, rummaging through her desk drawers before pulling out some sort of contraption. She tosses it to me and I catch it, just barely.

Examining it, I raise my eyebrow and look at her.

"Care to explain what this is?" I ask, flipping the device in my hand and poking it with my hook.

She tips her head to the side and lets out a small laugh.

"Right, different realm…uh it's a cellphone. It's my old one, and I was going to give it to Henry, but it seems like you'll get more use out of it."

I continue to stare at her dumbfounded.

She sighs, and comes over to me. Grabbing the cellphone from my hand she taps a button and the device lights up.

She swipes her finger, clicks a few more buttons, and then the screen shows her name in big letters and some numbers below it.

"If you need me, just click this button. I'll pick up if I'm in the mood." She says, placing the phone back in my hand. Our fingers brush for just a moment and the little jolts of electricity cause my heart to race.

The things this woman does to me.

"I just click and then what? You appear next to me?" I ask, staring at the screen and then back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"No, you'll call me and I'll pick up. That way you can talk to me without barging into my office late at night and bothering me."

I only nod as if this all makes sense and tuck the phone into my pocket.

"But, I come and bring you presents, you're really willing to give that up?" I smirk and she only rolls her eyes.

"I appreciate it Killian, but I really have to get back to my work." She gives me a small smile, and her eyes fly back to her work.

Sighing I whisper a goodnight and head out into the frigid night. The cool air causes me to hide into my scarf, and I pull out the cellphone Swan had just given me.

I hit the button and place the thing to my ear. It rings a few times before a voice answers.

"Killian, what is it?" She asks, clearly annoyed.

"Just wanted to hear your beautiful voice sweetheart." I say in low voice and she sighs on the other end.

"Well, good night Captain." She teases, and I can picture her rolling her eyes as she says it.

"Goodnight Swan."

Smirking as she hangs up I realize that by having this phone around I can bug her even more than usual.

Maybe a few more calls won't hurt.

~_Time Skip_~

"KILLIAN JONES!" A very irritated blonde shouts out, pounding her fists on my door.

Whipping my head over to look at the time I realize that it's about two in the morning. A groan escapes my lips and I roll out of bed.

I don't even bother pulling a shirt over my bare chest, before flinging open the door.

"Swan, it's two in the morning what's going on?" I ask, my voice raspy and dry. Her eyebrows twitch in annoyance and her eyes pierce into mine.

"20 missed calls, and 14 voicemails, Killian I couldn't get an ounce of work done all night! And put on a shirt, gosh." She shouts out, crossing her arms over her chest and the smallest hint of red creeps up on her frost bitten cheeks.

"Like what you see?" I tease, a playful smirk on my lips.

"No." She retorts blankly, still glaring at me.

"Oh come on Swan, I was just testing it out." I lie, "Come in, it's freezing outside and I don't have a shirt on." I say, motioning for her to come in. She hesitates before stepping in.

"Tea or coffee? Or perhaps rum?" I ask, making my way over to the kitchen.

"I just want that cellphone back." She demands, shifting her weight.

"And why would that be?" I ask, pouring some rum into a cup. She only eyes me as if warning me not to push any more of her buttons. I chuckle and take a swig.

"Please I just want to go home." She presses.

I lean on the kitchen counter and stare at her.

"Swan, why do you act as if I'm such a nuisance? If you just bothered to spend sometime with me perhaps I wouldn't have to be so…what's the word…persistent."

She narrows her eyebrows before letting out a breath.

"Is this what this is all about? You know I'm busy…I can't always spend time with you." She says, giving me a sad smile.

"But you could try, instead of pushing me away." I say softly, coming over to her. She doesn't move when our faces are inches from each other's.

"I know, just give me some time okay? There are still a lot of things I need to figure out." She says, biting her lip as my breath tickles her soft face.

"I can't wait forever." I say.

"I know." She whispers softly, staring into my eyes.

Without thinking I lean in and our lips crash. Her lips are soft, and taste like the hot chocolate I had given her earlier in the night. I run my fingers through her silky blonde hair, trying to grab at every part of her. I don't want her to leave, I want her to stay here, kiss me, tease me, and be with me. It's scary how much I want her in my life.

Her hands run down my bare chest, before wrapping around my neck. She kisses back, both of our tongues dancing in each other's mouths.

She pins me against the kitchen counter, and I wrap my hands around her petite waist pulling her in closer. The kiss becomes so heated that I can feel my heart pounding rapidly in my chest and my vision becomes hazy.

This woman and her affect on me!

She pulls away first, breathing a little heavier than normal.

"I should go. Goodnight Killian." She says, almost frazzled, and gives me a quick peck on the lips before rushing out the door.

I stare at the door, hoping that she'll open it and come back, but she doesn't.

I need to see her again; she can't just leave me hanging after that kiss! I bring my fingers to my lips and almost groan out of pleasure.

I need her to come back.

And I know just how to do it.

I flip around to grab the cellphone she was so content on retrieving, ready to call her and get her to come back so we can finish what we started…

Only to realize it's gone.

Did she take it?!

I rush to the door and swing it open, only to see the blonde beauty running across my lawn with my cellphone in her hand.

"SWAN!" I scream out after her. She doesn't look back when she pulls open her car door and immediately floors it.

I run after her, up until I'm at the end of my driveway simply staring as her yellow little car makes its way out of sight.

Why in the bloody hell would she do that after kissing me?!

And that's when something in my brain clicks and I realize I got played. The only reason she kissed was so that I could be leaned up against the counter and for her scrawny hands to grab _my _cellphone.

Guess I'll go back to writing letters and sending pigeons to her door.

I hope one of them poops on her.

**AN: Thought this would be a cute idea xD Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm currently writing the next oneshot so it should be up tomorrow or later tonight :D**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends With Benefits

Ch. 3

**Friends With Benefits**

Sitting in one of the booths at Granny's diner, Killian Jones sips on a cup of hot chocolate while tapping his hook impatiently on the table.

The door to the diner swings open revealing a frazzled ginger haired girl with freckles that scatter her frosty face. Her rushing emerald eyes scan the diner looking for a certain scruffy faced pirate.

Upon spotting the pirate she straightens up, irons out her dress with her hands, and walks calmly towards the booth.

"Good morning Captain Jones." She says with a voice imitating that of a pirate. "Or do you prefer Killian? Or maybe Hook?" The ginger says spitting gibberish and getting nervous.

Killian groans inwardly. She seems like the type of girl that begins to look confident and slowly becomes an awkward duck.

"Killian is fine, love." The pirate says, raising his eyebrow and smirking a tad.

"And you can call me Anna." She chirps extending a hand.

Killian shakes it wearily already annoyed by her bubbliness at this hour of the morning.

"So why'd you call me?" Anna asks, fixing her messy braids.

"Your sister has told me that you're quite an expert when it comes dating." Killian says, taking a swig of his drink.

"You called me here for dating advice?" She looks at Killian expecting the punch line.

He nods slightly embarrassed.

"Oh wait your serious." Anna composes herself and gives Killian an apologetic smile while seating herself across from him.

"So, what do you want to know?" Anna asks, her voice bubbly and enthusiastic.

"She's been avoiding me for a couple of weeks now and I can't seem to figure out why." Killian asks, staring at the marshmallows floating in his cup. He doesn't dare meet Anna's gaze, knowing that asking for help ruins all of those walls of pride and self reliance he's worked years to build up.

And they all came crashing down when Swan showed up.

"Go talk to her, if she's avoiding you ask her why. Surely she's down at the sheriff station, you can catch her there." Anna states simply, folding her arms over her chest before shooting the young pirate a mischievous glare.

"Or are you just scared to face her?"

"I'm not scared, I'm just not sure how to approach her. Every time I go she shoos me off." The pirate states, slumping back in his booth.

"Maybe she really just doesn't want to talk to you…" Anna mutters under her breath, but the pirate catches every word of her doubtful sentence. His expression becomes grim and Anna hurriedly puts on an apologetic look, flailing her arms as if it'll make her remark fly away.

"N-No that can't be it! Don't mind me, I, ugh…" She fidgets in her seat not really sure of what to say. Killian sighs and decides that this is pointless.

"One minute the woman is letting me help her with a case and the next she acts as if I'm a walking talking germ. Is that normal?" Killian asks, frustrated with himself for being so dependent on the ginger haired girl sitting before him.

Her face twists in thought as she ponders on his question. Then as if a light bulb was illuminated over her head, she pops up in her seat and plasters a bright smile on her face.

"I know exactly what's going on!" She pipes up.

Eager to hear her answer, Killian asks her to elaborate.

"Well, it's pretty obvious you guys are friends with benefits, something like that." Anna says, watching, as Killian's face turns confused. His eyebrows wiggle and he tilts his head to the side slightly.

"What the bloody hell is that?" He asks the ginger receiving an answer almost immediately.

"Well, I had this friend. He worked in my castle; you know helped with daily chores, but this one time I asked him for a special favor. And he accepted, saying that he'd do it with no problem. And then the time came around and he asked me for help, feeding his reindeer I remember. And I did so…and now we're engaged." Anna finishes her story, a small blush on her cheeks.

"So, see you guys are friends that just benefit each other by helping out!" The braid haired girl chirps, smiling brightly at Killian.

"I see…" Killian mutters, formulating a plan in his head. "So, I'll just go talk to her and ask her for help, and then she'll want to talk to me more?"

"Ugh, yeah something like that!" Anna says, a crooked smile forming on her lips.

Killian, although weary about Anna's assumptions, decides that listening to the ginger haired girl is probably the best option he has as of right now.

"Wait, but don't take my advice to heart 'cause if it ruins your life it's not my fault." She says, a bit of nervous sweat running down the side of her face.

Giving her a firm nod, he stands up, throwing some cash on the table, and extends a hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you love." He smirks, and she takes his hand shaking it firmly.

"The pleasure is mine, yee matie!" She says, imitating that of a pirate's voice. Killian twitches with annoyance at her attempt, but lets it slide.

They part ways, and Killian, still unsure of what he's supposed to do, marches over to the sheriff's station.

Minutes after Killian's departure, a frazzled Kristoff barges through the doors of Granny's diner.

"ANNA!" He shouts out, causing the ginger to whip her head around.

"Kristoff what is it?" She asks, rushing up to her very out of breath fiancée.

"We got it all wrong, we got it _so _wrong!" He shouts, panic lacing around his loud voice.

"Got what wrong?" She asks, a bit of worry hinting her voice and storming in her eyes.

"Belle…book…misinterpretation." He says, fidgeting and talking all at once. His words turn into pure gibberish as he explains an incoherent story, and the guests at the diner stare at the couple in pure confusion.

Anna simply nods her head.

"Okay, what did it say in the book?" She asks, curious as to why Kristoff is in such a panic.

"Wait, you understood all of that?" He asks her in surprise.

"We do finish each other's…"

"Sandwiches." Kristoff answers, and they both laugh light heartedly.

"Wait, so what does it actually mean? You know," She leans closer so that she's whispering in his ear. "Friends with benefits."

Kristoff's face pales as he murmurs the meaning into his fiancées ears.

Withdrawing from her ear, Kristoff notices that her face has paled and her jaw is hung open.

"We gotta go find him before it's too late!"

* * *

><p>"Swan, you're handsome pirate has arrived, get ready for some benefiting." Killian shouts out, turning the corner to the office only to find David seated on one of the chairs with his arms folded over his chest.<p>

"Hey there, _mate." _David scowls, shooting daggers at the messy haired pirate with his eyes.

Killian inwardly groans, wanting to deal with David was the last thing on his wish list. For not being a father to Emma all his life, he sure loved to play the role of overprotective daddy.

It bothered Killian to no end.

"Where's the lovely lady?" Killian asks, looking past David to find that he's the only one at the station.

"And why should I tell you?" David practically spits, swirling around in his chair so that he can focus on his work.

"I need to talk to her." Killian says, folding his arms over his chest and taking every ounce of self-control not to just knock the sheriff out.

"Look at the stars and find her pirate." David jokes bitterly, not looking up from his work.

Killian's about to yell something very nasty to him, when Mary Margret opens the door, her bright and cheery self-holding the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Killian?" She says, surprised to see him still in one piece while standing in the same room as her husband.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, retreating to stand beside her husband.

"Looking for your daughter m'lady." He says, keeping his voice in check and averting his gaze from the overprotective father.

"Oh, she's at the park with Henry, tell her that we're making soup for dinner tonight and she better be there." Mary Margret chirps, earning a cold hard stare from her husband.

Killian simply shoots David a victory look before thanking the bubbly mother and heading out to find Swan.

"Why'd you tell him that?" David mutters angrily at his wife. She only rolls her eyes.

"Don't question me David, motherly instincts told me that it's best if we let Emma spend sometime with Killian. She seems to be happy when she's around him." She says, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

David only eyes his wife suspiciously before going back to work.

* * *

><p>"Mom, why is Killian here?" Henry asks, earning a push from his mother as he swings on the large tire swing.<p>

Emma groans, giving Henry an _I'll be right back_ look. Henry just smiles and continues to move his feet to further propel himself on the swing.

"What are you doing here, Hook?" Emma asks, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"Lovely to see you too Swan, as always." Killian teases, smirking at the blonde.

_It feels so good to finally be talking to her._

She only shoots him an annoyed stare before grabbing his arm and leading him somewhere private.

She takes a seat on one of the benches that are out of Henry's view before speaking harshly.

"Killian, what do you want? I'm trying to spend some time with my son." She states icily, staring at the frozen pond.

"Well, considering that we are friends with benefits, I was wondering if you needed some help?" Killian asks, and the blonde's face becomes that of horror.

Her eyes widen and her jaw hangs open.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She screams out, standing with a jolt from the bench and staring wide eyed at the very confused captain.

"I was asking if you needed help?" He asks, feeling helpless under her intense glare.

"No, before that." She huffs, her eyebrows fidgeting.

"Friends with benefits?" He asks, eyeing her suspiciously.

"We are not friends with benefits!" She lashes out, pointing her finger at the pirate. He only stares at her in complete confusion.

"We're not friends?!" Killian asks, desperately hoping she's lying.

"Not in that way!" She says, her face twisting with disgust.

"So you don't want help?!" He asks, trying to reason with the blonde.

"I don't want your help, thank you very much!" She says, turning around and stomping towards where her son is probably still swinging happily.

"But, I can benefit-"

"Stop saying that!" She screams out, whipping her head around and piercing him with an icy glare.

"Mom, what are friends with benefits?" Henry asks, appearing by the bench where Killian is standing, a look of annoyance and confusion plastered on his features.

All color drains from Emma's face.

"It's what me and your mother are." Killian says, earning a confused look from the boy and yet another glare from the enraged mother.

"We most definitely are not." She fumes, stomping past the pirate and taking her son's hand in her own. "We're going home." She says, dragging her son away from the delusional pirate.

"Swan wait!" He screams out, but decides against following her.

_Why was she so mad at him? _

"Captain, sir, er Killian!" A voice screams out and the pirate whirls around on his heels, only to be greeted by the ginger haired girl and her fiancée.

"You!" Killian booms, his face becoming twisted in anger. "Your advice didn't help at all! In fact it made matters even worse!" Killian shouts and Anna only shoots him an apologetic smile.

"I figured," She mutters only to earn a cold glare from the pirate, "But, I know how to fix it." She states, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"And how would that be? I'm more than positive that she'll be even more unwilling to talk to me now." Killian murmurs, running a hand through his tangled hair.

"Well, actually I think she'd want to hear you out. If you hear me out that is." Anna says, taking her fiancées hand in hers.

"Let's hear it."

"Okay, so basically our," She points a finger to Kristoff and herself," version of friends with benefits is much, and I mean _much,_ different than the version in this world. So that's why Emma was upset, she didn't understand what you meant." Anna says, and Killian only gives her a confused look.

"Then what does it mean?" He asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Ugh…" Anna fidgets, looking up at her partner and he doesn't dare meet her gaze.

"Well," Kristoff begins, a small blush creeping its way into his cheeks.

"Come on Kristoff." Anna nudges him, pushing him towards the pirate who's indeed very confused at their reactions.

And so Kristoff explains.

Once he finishes, and the awkwardness of the situation settles in, Killian's face turns blank.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Killian smirks devilishly.

Anna pales and Kristoff clears his throat awkwardly.

"You should probably go explain that it was all a misunderstanding if you want her to forgive you pal." Kristoff says, patting Killian's shoulder.

Killian just nods slowly and bids them a small thanks before rushing off.

The couple shares a glance.

"You think they'll be able to patch it up?" Anna asks, her voice laced with worry.

"Let's hope." Kristoff sighs, leading his fiancée back onto the trail they had taken, leading them home.

* * *

><p>Running up as fast as his feet can take him, he lands in front of the door of the blonde which he had just insulted moments ago.<p>

Knocking on the door, the young pirate bites his lip in worry.

_What if she doesn't want to hear me out? Worse, her father answers the door._

And the door swings open; revealing a disheveled prince, with a small creature nestled in his arms.

Killian groans as David shoots him his famous _get the heck out of here before I kill you _look.

"What are you doing here?" David spits coldly.

"I need to speak with your daughter." The pirate says, looking past his shoulder to see the family seated on the couch, drinking some hot drinks and laughing about something Henry said.

"We're busy." He says sternly, shutting the door in my face, but not before the swift pirate catches it with his foot.

"Please, it will only take a minute." Killian says, trying to act civilized before the overprotective father. He narrows his eyes at Killian before giving him a look and turning around to call to Emma.

"Emma, you have a visitor." He retreats from the door, still glaring, before seating himself by his wife.

"Hook." She says, standing in the doorframe and scowling. "Leave." And she attempts to shut the door, but Killain interjects with his foot.

"Swan, I can explain." Killian begs, his dark eyes pleading as he stares at her. She folds her arms over her chest and sighs. Stepping out of the house, she shuts the door behind herself and leans against it.

"You have five minutes."

And he wastes no time.

"This will be a rather embarrassing story, so please leave all teasing til the end."

She only raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"I was speaking with Anna this morning…discussing some matters and she mentioned that she had a friend, a friend with whom she did chores with. And it reminded me of the two of us, always helping each other out whether it's with some kind of crazy scheme or some life threatening adventure. And she said that those people are called friends with benefits. So you see when I was calling you a friend with benefits, I didn't mean that we…well you know, _used_ each other."

The baffled pirate finishes, scanning Emma's face as the story sinks in.

"Why were you talking with Anna this morning?" She asks, her tongue rolling against her cheek in…annoyance?

"Jealous love?" Killian teases, earning a hard blank stare from the blonde.

"Curious Jones." She replies blankly.

"I needed…help." He replies, not daring to reveal his true reason behind the matter.

"With what?" Her voice is laced with jealousy.

"It doesn't entirely matter now does it?" He questions her, trying to pry himself out of the awkward situation.

She simply huffs with annoyance.

"No I suppose not, now I have to get ready for dinner." She turns around, her hand reaching for the knob.

Killian wastes no time, grabbing her wrist firmly so that she doesn't leave, just yet.

"Wait Swan, I really am sorry for embarrassing you back there…especially in front of your boy." Killian apologizes, and much to Emma's surprise, his cheeks are tainted with red and his eyes show sincerity.

_He's really apologizing._ Emma thinks to herself, her eyes widening slightly in surprise.

So, the mighty Killian Jones, Captain of the seas, is able to lose his pride and apologize. Who would have thought?

Turning to face him fully, Emma only gives him a soft smile.

"You didn't know what it meant, I guess I can let this one slide." She teases, swatting him gently on the shoulder. "Just don't go asking for advice, if you want to spend time with me just ask okay?" She scolds, a sharp gleam in her eyes.

Killian only pales.

"How did you figure it out?" Killian asks, shock evident in his widened eyes.

"I bumped into Anna on my way to the park with Henry, she was blabbering on about her meeting with the pirate. Figured it was you unless Black Beard showed up." She jokes, folding her arms over her chest as a playful smirk crawls on those fine lips of hers.

Killian swallows hard.

"Well, this is rather embarrassing…" He mutters under his breath, turning an even brighter red than before.

And before Emma can tease him until the poor guy practically dies of embarrassment the door flings open, throwing Emma off balance as she falls forward onto the beat red pirate.

They topple over each other, his back landing against the rough wall as he grabs her waists tightly making sure she doesn't fall from his grip. And from the momentum their lips meet.

"Hey Mom! I-" Henry's voice dissolves into the air as he notices his mother kissing Killian, right on the lips.

He smirks at the couple.

"So, I guess they are friends with benefits after all..." He mutters to himself before shutting the door quietly behind him.

They pull away from each other, Emma frantically looking behind her to see Henry shut the door.

"Great, now it looks like we really are friends with benefits." She groans angrily, turning her attention back to the baffled pirate who only smirks in her direction.

"It really wouldn't be that bad." He purrs, tightening his grip on her waist, and pulling her in closer.

Their lips meet yet again, and this time Emma melts into the kiss, her legs loosening and her body leaning against his.

"Yeah, I guess not _that_ bad." She mutters against his lips and she feels him smirking.

He kisses her more passionately, his tongue roaming her mouth. Emma moans in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging playfully at his hair.

They pull apart after a few moments, panting and smiling like two idiots.

"That's the spirit Swan."

xXx

**AN: I loved writing this one!**

**Please review, review, and review! :D (Thank goodness Killian didn't die in the last episode! I think I would have cried myself to sleep D:!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Wish

The day was dark, so awfully dark. A blonde haired girl, no more than ten years old, sat at the edge of a cart on an old abandoned train that had stopped in the middle of its tracks.

She had her feet, curled up so that they hit her chest as she nestled her face into her knees, muffling the loud sobs that escaped her lips. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks effortlessly, flooding her vision and the sad events of the past day clouded her mind.

Her foster home had kicked her out, leaving her for dead. She had no where else to go and so after aimlessly walking around for who knows how long, the chill of the night had led her instincts to find shelter.

And so now she's here, sitting in some abandoned cart just about ready to give up.

Giving up right now would be the best solution for her, no one wants her anyways. The blonde has been transferred from foster home to foster home all over the busy New York City, and yet no one has ever chosen her.

She had countless reassurance from the people at each foster home that a family would surely want her, but by the age of 6, she knew it wasn't true. No family ever gave her the look they would give the other children, it's like she had bad luck written across her forehead.

And now sitting in this dusty and smelly train cart, she understood why.

Her own parents didn't want her, her flesh and blood, so why would some other family think differently?

Hugging her legs closer to her chest, the blonde only wails harder but her sorrow is put to a halt when she hears someone knock on the cart.

Snapping her head up, with eyes filled with caution and fear, she sees that no one is there.

Confused, she looks down and green meets blue.

"What are you doing here all alone?" A boy asks, looking around the same age as the whimpering blonde. He has dark brown hair, almost black, and is wearing a thick black sweatshirt with a scarf wrapped sloppily around his neck.

Completely embarrassed and annoyed the girl gives the boy a skeptical look.

"Leave me alone." She says dryly, wiping her tears and looking back down at her knees.

"That's no way to talk to someone you just met." He teases, before hoisting himself up and taking a seat next to her.

She inwardly groans, not wanting the unnecessary attention.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He presses yet again, eyeing the blonde curiously.

"None of your business." She snaps, now fully angered by the random act of kindness.

_Why the heck is he trying to be nice?_ She thinks to herself, resting her chin on her knees.

After a small silence the boy shifts and hugs his knees to his chest as well, mimicking the blonde's position.

"I ran away from home 'cause my parents were getting into a huge fight." The boy randomly says, peeking the girl's interest only slightly.

"They were throwing things 'cause my dad came home drunk again and mom called it the 'last straw' or whatever."

His eyes are washed with a sense of sadness, glazed with unshed tears. Biting the inside of his cheek the black haired boy continues.

"My brother died a few years ago, and after his death our family has never been the same." He chokes out, and the blonde haired girl stops him from continuing.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asks, her voice now shaking from imagining the pain the poor boy must be going through.

He shrugs his shoulders and then his eyes meet hers as he turns his head.

"You wouldn't talk, so I did." He states simply.

"You could have talked about something happy you know." She mutters, feeling all of the sadness welling up in her chest from the memories of a few hours ago.

The angered face of the foster home's owner, the kids all cheering that she'd finally be gone, the family coming in to adopt giving her a nasty glare as if she's some monster.

"I-I don't have parents. They left me on the doorstep of a foster home the day I was born." The girl chokes out, her eyes watering and she hugs her knees tighter.

"And then today I got kicked out of my fourth foster home, I don't know what's wrong with me?" She continues confessing, each word spilling over the next.

The boy only sits there quietly, listening.

"I don't understand why nobody can love me? Am I that bad? I try so hard to be good, I'll wear my best outfit, put on my best behavior when the families come but…but no one ever looks at me the way they look at the other kids." The blonde haired girl is now sobbing, the tears flowing down her face like a waterfall.

She cries until her jeans are wet with tears and snot. Her shoulders shake violently and the quiet night is filled with her hiccups and chokes.

An arm is draped over her trembling shoulders, and within seconds she's pulled into a gentle hug.

Her eyes widen as she realizes she's leaning into the side of this random boy, but for some reason the warmth of being held by somebody, actually cared for, fills her chest and she grips his sweatshirt, sobbing into his chest and letting all of her pent up feelings out.

Resting his chin on her fluffy golden locks, the boy feels tears of his own falling down his face.

Most kids are enjoying a story before bed now, brushing their teeth, getting ready for school the next day, but these kids sitting in an abandoned cart of some rundown train aren't just any other kids.

"Killian Jones." The boy murmurs into her hair after a few minutes of crying.

The girl stops, sniffling up her tears and pulls away looking into the boy's puffy red eyes.

"Emma Swan." She replies, a small smile spreading across her lips.

He returns the gentle smile.

"Well, I never thought I'd cry in front of stranger…much less a girl." Killian says playfully, sticking his tongue out at Emma.

Emma lightly slaps him on the shoulder, giggling.

"Hey, I got your whole shirt wet so I should be the one embarrassed."

And they both laugh.

Looking down at his wristwatch, the boy's eyes widen as he notices the time.

"It's late." He says, staring at the watch with furrowed brows and a frown on his face.

Emma sighs.

"You should get going I bet your parents will be worried about you." She says softly, not really wanting to let her new friend go.

They stay silent, staring up at the night sky and not uttering a word.

A shooting star flies across the sky, and immediately spotting it Emma clamps her eyes shut and makes a wish she's made over a million times in her life.

_I wish for someone to love me._

And with that she opens her eyes and a small smile plays on her lips.

"What did you wish for?" She asks Killian, and he turns his attention away from the sky and at her.

With a big goofy grin and pink dusting his cheeks he stares her right in the eyes.

"I wished that whatever you wished for would come true."

Emma's eyes widen to the size of watermelons, and she feels a faint blush brushing her pale cheeks.

And with those words, Killian pecks Emma on the cheek and hops off of the cart.

"I hope to see you again soon Emma!" He says happily, waving goodbye as he runs off into the night.

Emma's fingers brush the spot where his lips had met her cheek. With a huge blush now enveloping her face, she waves into the night.

And at that moment she knew,

Her wish really did come true.

Smiling happily down at her youngest daughter, Emma pokes his nose.

"And that's how I met your father."

Her daughter looks up at her with wide eyes.

"Mom, that's so romantic!" She squeals happily.

"Okay, now get some sleep honey, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

And with that Emma tucks her daughter in and kisses her on the forehead before exiting the room.

"Our love story again?" Her handsome husband asks, leaning on the wall just outside of their daughter's bedroom.

"Yeah, she just can't get enough of it." Emma says a warm smile spreading across her face.

Killian returns the smile, coming closer and wrapping his arms around his lovely wife's waist.

"I love you Emma." He says, his lips inches from hers.

"I love you too, Killian." She replies, and their lips meet.

Emma's wish definitely did come true.

And she couldn't be happier.


End file.
